beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Raul Fernandez
Raul Fernandez (ラウル・フェルナンデス Raul Fernandez) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of F-Dynasty and the younger twin brother of Julia Fernandez. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Torch Pegasus. Appearance Raul has spiky red hair at the front and short brown hair at the back. He has green eyes. His outfit is mainly blue and yellow and resembles a Spanish matador. Personality Raul is a shy and quiet boy who always follows the command of his older twin sister, Julia. Because he is the youngest and the weakest, he is always seen walking in Julia's shadow while she shines in the spotlight. This resulted in Raul having very low self esteem and thinking of himself as very weak compared to his sister. The only time Raul seems to be confident is when he is working in sync with Julia during a battle. During this time, they both seem to mimic each others emotions, actions, and words, like they are one person. When he is battling on his own, he is prone to having anxiety attacks because he feels like he can't do things on his own or without his sister's help. This happens because of his low self esteem and not being left on his own for once in his life. The only way he can come over this fear, is when Julia cheers for him on the side lines. After that, he gets a confidence boost and he becomes a much better beyblader. In the manga, he is much more confident. History Raul is a Spanish boy who was born with his twin sister, Julia, into a circus family. However, since they never call any of the circus employees "mom" or "dad," it can only be assumed that Raul and Julia were abandoned at birth then adopted by the traveling circus. Since then, they were trained to be performing clowns who balanced balls on sticks. Julia was quite talented at it, and often pestered her brother, Raul, because he couldn't do it, causing Raul to have low self esteem and making it so he always compared himself to Julia. That's when the twins met their future coach, who introduced them to beyblades and showed them how easy it was to balance beyblades on sticks instead of balls. From then on, the twins used beyblades in all their acts, and devoted years to learning tricks such as moving their beyblades across spinning ribbons. After they had gotten good enough with their blades to hold their own in a battle, they entered themselves into the BBA Tournament as "F Dynasty." Plot Beyblade: G-Revolution Since the rules of the tournament were to battle in tag-team matches, it was perfect for their team since they always battle together. Their strategy consisted of them battling together in the first round, then Julia taking the stage in the next round since she was the stronger of the two, making it a higher chance that they would go on to the next round. Raul always took his role on the bench without question or complaint. Because he was taught from birth that Julia was stronger and more talented than he was, he just took it naturally that she would beyblade on her own, and not him. However, Raul did still hold a dream that he could battle on his own one day. That day came when Raul finally voiced his request to Julia to let him battle on his own for one round. Julia yelled at him and told him that he was too weak to fight on his own, then backed it up by saying that they were too far into the competition to risk losing. It was then that their coach suggested that it was a good idea to let Raul fight on his own, to which Julia couldn't refuse, and allowed Raul to battle in his own round. Raul was pit up again Mathilda of Barthez Batallion. Because Raul had never battled on his own before, he froze in the middle of the battle and started having an anxiety attack, comparing himself to Julia and telling himself he wasn't good enough to be on her level. That's when Julia spoke out and told him that he could do it and that he was talented. Raul got a confidence boost and ended the match in his victory. Although he won that match and proved himself that he could battle alone, he never battled alone again throughout the rest of the season. F-Dynasty came in third place in the tournament after they were beaten by Tyson and Daichi. In the team saga, when everyone was working together to defeat BEGA, Raul was barely seen. However, Julia was seen quite a bit and was actually always seen battling with the strongest bladers since she was one of the finalists to be on the team. Julia also received a G-Core blade, but Raul did not because he didn't qualify to have enough power to control it. The most screen time Raul had during this saga was when Julia and Mariah got into a fight about how they treat their brothers. Both Raul and Lee then tried to get the two girls to relax, but it only made them angrier. The other major screen times from Raul were when he and Emily talked about how everyone was finally relaxing since they began training, and when he realized the true power of emotions for controlling the Hard Metal System during Kai's battle against Brooklyn. Manga In the manga, he and his sister were part of a noble Spanish family and their grandfather created Beyblades. Beyblade Beybattles Gallery Beyblade G-Revolution Julia_und_Raul.jpg RaulLauncher.png|Raul inserting Torch Pegasus being placed in Raul's "Glove Launcher" RaulLaunchingTorchPegasus.png|Raul launching his Torch Pegasus FuerzaValiente!!!.jpg|Raul using "Fuerza Valiente" raul.jpg raul2.jpg ef4fscd.jpg f dynasty takao handshake (2).jpg F-Sangre-and-Mariah-beyblade-for-everybody-17933023-768-576 (2).jpg Tumblr onyj3lf3V11w4q252o3 1280.png Tumblr onyj3lf3V11w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr onymkv419H1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr onyla72he61w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 125359.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 27 123257.jpg Tumblr oo07ojy5OE1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo07frdAHC1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo07zyiYQx1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o8 640.png Tumblr oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o3 640.png Tumblr oo0ay72PWD1w4q252o2 640.png Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 268520.jpg|Raul's Stats Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 482800.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 486640.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 498960.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 496040.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 576080.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 534000.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 521280.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 514360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full- 1105805.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full- 1085084.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 20 -English Dub- -Full- 741341.jpg S03E13-174805 1.jpg S03E13-174754 1.jpg Manga Tumblr omrwo2kIyc1w4q252o1 500.png de: Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:F-Dynasty Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters